


YES, I DO

by VinnRockbell



Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQWW, Haikyuu Wedding Week, M/M, Marriage, day 5 I do’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: When Tetsurou just finished giving his vows, I blush. As always to ease the tension I teased him, once more calmly I looked him. I never used to open me up, but this was the time to thank him for everything.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968028
Kudos: 12





	YES, I DO

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5 of #HQWW with I do

I feel Tetsurou's thumb on the palm of my hand, his smooth movements have become somewhat stronger, that makes me smile. He's really nervous, I just reinforce our bond to let him know that I feel the same way as him. Kuroo looks at me and smiles, I am sure that my feelings have reached him.

We are greeted with applause, which makes me blush. The priest receives us to make way for purification. One of the devotees is the one who will be offended to release the evil spirits from us, the future couple. After that Kuroo and I approached with our dishes to offer food to the gods, once that is done the recital in honor of us begins to wish us a good future. When it is over I am the first to go to one of the coups which contains sake and take a sip. That part served to unite us and to unite our family, once we finish they begin. I have to swallow thick because I know what is coming now, the wedding vows. I am nervous because I have to say many things that I find embarrassing in front of our acquaintances and I feel that I am not prepared for it.

The first to give way to the priest is Tetsurou, he takes one of my hands again, massaging it with his thumb, he knows that it calms me down and surely it is also serving him for the same. His words ranged from the first moment he saw me to everything we have experienced in recent years and he even tries to cry, it has really moved me. The priest indicates indicates that it is my turn.

"Idiot, Tetsurou" That I show myself as cutting as always makes our guests laugh, he makes a pout and provokes me by teaching me his language. "Let's see you have your megane-kun" that nickname makes me laugh. Now it is I who squeeze his hand, I have to take a breath and let it go because I am really nervous, I lightly bite my lip and my cheeks turn crimson red.

"I have always sheltered behind a breastplate despite having friends like Tadashi who could see through it the only one who could break it is you, Tetsurou. As you heard the other day, I would never have imagined myself in this situation and all this has been possible when we met. I know that I have made it difficult for you on some occasions and it will surely continue to be so on some occasions, but there is no other person with whom I want to spend all this other than with you". At the end of my speech I can see Kuroo's mouth open in perfect 'o' and it does not take long to cry excessively, surely he did not expect my sincere words.

Once we have finished sharing our vows, we are warned that we are going to move to the banquet section, led by the priest and some of his subordinates, we make our way to the room they have prepared. They open the doors and we stand outside thanking our guests who have come, once everyone takes a seat we announce that we are going to change. Before I parted ways with Tetsurou, I kissed him on the cheek. "See you now, husband" I laugh nervously after calling him that, Tetsurou does not have time to react since I have already decided to make my way to my room accompanied by one of the monks who I thank for his help in finding the room.

He opens the door and I thank him once more, I close them by staying alone in the room. I let out a long sigh, I'm really exhausted. I replace the hakama for the suit I had bought, once I adjusted the tie in front of the mirror _I wish Tetsurou liked it._


End file.
